Wikitubia:Rules
On Wikitubia, there are rules upon creating a page for any YouTuber. Please read the rules before editing a page. Subscribers If a YouTuber's subscriber count is hidden, the page will be deleted. This wiki requires a subscriber count for all YouTuber pages, unless your page is approved by an admin. If the subscriber count is shown after the page has been deleted, please contact an admin to restore the page. A YouTuber page will be accepted if the channel has 500 or more subscribers. If the page does not follow that rule, it will be deleted. For more information about this, please check the 'Creating a Page' tab. Categories When adding categories, please remember we only will be using the following: Male YouTubers, Female YouTubers, What country they are from (ex: American YouTubers, Canadian YouTubers), the year the user joined (ex: Users that joined in 2008, Users that joined in 2009), if they are a gaming channel you may add Gaming YouTubers. Lastly we only do the subscriber categories for people who have one million or more. Acceptable Million Subscriber categories are: One Million – Five Million, then intervals of 5 Million (ex. 10 million, 15 million etc.). More will be added later on, but for now these are the only ones that can be added. Other Acceptable Categories: * Anime YouTubers * Deceased YouTubers * Gaming YouTubers * One Billion Views * YouTube Animators * YouTube Artists * YouTube Drummers * YouTube Musicians * YouTube Poopers * YouTube Pranksters * YouTube Vloggers Also, do not add categories to non YouTube Channels. That is an Administrative action only. If any other categories are added they will be deleted. Starting February 1, 2017, if you add a category we dont use, regardless to what page it is, you will be blocked for a day. If i have to block you a third time for it, instead if being blocked you will be banned. Images All images used on the wiki must be named in a way that explains or describes the picture. For example, if the picture is of PewDiePie, rename it to be PewDiePie.png. If that's taken, you can change it to PewDiePieIRL.png, PewDiePieIcon.png, or something similar. This is to keep the wiki organized, as well as to avoid image duplicates, help with the creation of galleries, and making image searching significantly easier. The action is very simple to do. When you go to upload an image, view the picture to name it properly: Additionally, please do not upload duplicates of the same image. This wastes space and clutters the wiki. If you have a higher quality version of an image, click on it to head to its image page and click "upload a new version of this file." This will keep the image title the same and replace all existing versions with your new image. Fanart is also not acceptalbe on the wiki. Offical logo images or real images are acceptable, but, in order to respect Creative Commons laws, the Wiki will NOT allow fanart. If a picture on the wiki does not follow these rules, they will be deleted. You will also receive a warning the first time it is noticed by an admin, and if it happens after that you will receive a 1 day ban from the wiki. each time after that, another day will be added. Creating a page When making a page, please know that this wiki is trying to add channels that make videos and have somewhat of subscribers. Not saying that if the page doesn't have a lot of subscribers it's not going to be on here, but we have to draw the line somewhere. You may not have channels that don't make any videos or have less than 500 subscribers, or else your page will be deleted. *When adding a page, please don't just add a small sentence that says something about subscribing this channel or just have the link. Please add some information (about a paragraph) about the channel, the person and anything else you can think of. pages that don't follow this will be deleted. *One page per YouTube Channel/Person. All information can be added on one page. If a person has multiple channels, they must also be added to the same page unless an admin changes it. *Please note that we should always have pages in English. *Please write facts, not your opinion of the channel. Do not insert birthdays you find on famousbirthdays.com. They have been known to give out false information. Starting on June 7, 2017, if you add a channel that has less than the required subscriber limit (500), you will be blocked. First block = 1 day, second block = 2 days, and third block = banned. Also, if you add a page with no information (YouTuber info box is not included) you will be block same rules apply if you add a channel with les than 500 subscribers. Rude Behavior Both rude behavior and hate speech will NOT be tolerated under any circumstance. This wiki is both an informative and safe place for users and creators alike – and measures to prevent such a place will result in a very lengthy ban. What is hate speech? Hate speech is NOT stating that you dislike a YouTuber or critiquing their work, or any other comment without a positive connotation -- but is any speech or display that attacks, threatens, or insults a person or group. Rude behavior is a much simpler topic – be kind to others while using the wiki. This includes limiting curse/mature words. People of all ages view YouTube, and as such, people of all ages are permitted to view the wiki. Also, comments considered creepy (such as saying "I know where this YouTuber lives!" or "I have their Skype, if you want it" are an invasion of a YouTubers privacy and should not be left on an article. Depending on the comment considered "rude", users will be given a warning from an admin to a ban. This will up to the admin's discretion. Spam If you are found adding spam, unwanted, or untrue statements on a user page (unless you have 100% proof to back it up), you might be given a warning or may be blocked on the spot it depends on the situation. If you do get a warning and it happens again you will be blocked from the wiki. It will be up to the admin for how long you will be blocked. Blocked vs. Banned Being blocked and being banned are two different things. If you are blocked, that means that you can come back on the wiki after a certain amount of time. If you are banned, that means you are not allowed edit on the wiki anymore and your username will receive a ban of infinite. The way you get banned on the wiki is if you have been blocked 3 times. This rule does not include the spam rule. Usernames If someone is using the name of a YouTuber (Popular or not) you will be blocked. Having the name of a YouTuber in this wiki could mean someone could think they are their favorite YouTuber and could tarnish their name. You can have Fan at the end of it (Example: PewdiepieFan) something like that is ok. Blogs Rules Blogs is how the community interact with each other. But there are some rules to be followed, or you well end up with severe blocking and even bans. *'No spamming, '''spamming on blog posts is taken as a serious offence and it well not be tolerated. If you spam you well recieve a 1 week block and your blog post well be deleted, if repeated again an infinite ban. *'No Hate speech, hate speech is often time very annoying and brings the worse in all the users, if you are seeing doing this action you well get a 1 day block if repeated again, a week block, and further until you get banned. *Swearing is alloud, but if swearing is used on a bad way, like harrasing other users, staff of the YouTube wiki well not tolerate thid and ban you. *'''No Harrasing, harrasing other users is a serious offence, and on the first momment some one is seeing doing these, they well get ban (message wall talking well still be enabled, so if you want to discuss the situation with an admin, do as you so) ---- This wiki is for YouTube Channels. Unless an admin adds it or approves of it, all pages that are not a YouTube channel will be given 24 hours or days to change it appropriately and if not done will be deleted. Admins will have final say on how the pages look. there is a certain way we edit the pages, please use other pages as examples on how the page should look (for example, take a look at ASkylitAvenue, PewDiePie and Tobuscus pages). look at those pages then see if the page you're making at least looks similar to those. When naming the page, please remember that the wiki goes by whatever the name is on the channel. If there are any questions, contact one of our admins. Category:Community